Into the Digital World: A New Adventure
by MoonCat07
Summary: A new evil is possessing digimon and forcing them to fight each other. Five new digidestined must travel to the digital world to save it from being destroyed.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Toei Animation does. I do own all of the human characters, though.

**Episode 1:  
****Welcome to the Digital World**

Akito and Reiko were sitting in class, wishing they were somewhere else. A boy was fighting with their math teacher because he didn't have his homework. In fact, the same boy always fought with all of the teachers. It was a wonder he didn't get expelled. His name was Kenji and he was a troublemaker.

"Here we go again. Kenji doesn't have his homework, as usual." Akito whispered to Reiko.

"I know when will he ever learn, or at least stop yelling at the teachers."

"Maybe him yelling at the teachers wouldn't bother me so much if he didn't bully other kids all the time."

"Yeah, he's so mean to everyone. I wonder if he has any friends."

"Probably not."

Meanwhile, in another class, Akira and Naoki sat bored out of their minds. Their history teacher droned on and on at the front of the room about how awful World War I was. Akira looked up at the clock.

"Only five more minutes," He whispered to Naoki.

When the bell finally rang, the four of them all got their books and left the building as fast as they could. They all split up to go home, but little did any of them know they would see each other again before the next day.

Once he got home, Akito went to his room to start his homework. He turned on the computer and got his books out of his book bag. As he began to type an essay for one of his classes, the computer screen began to glow a brilliant yellow. He backed away from the computer and turned to run out of the room when something hit him in the head. He caught the device in his hand and it too began to glow yellow. He held it up to get a better look at it and was promptly pulled into the digital world.

When Akito opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. He sat up and looked around. He appeared to be in a forest. What he didn't understand was how he was in his room and all of the sudden in a forest. He wondered about that for a few seconds until a strange creature came out from behind a nearby tree and walked over to him.

"Akito!" it exclaimed and jumped into his lap.

"Ahhh!" Akito scrambled to his feet, pushing the creature off of him. "What are you?"

"My name is Tanemon. I'm your friend. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"Because the digital world is in danger."

"The digital world? What's that?"

"It's where you are right now."

"What! How did I get here?"

"I don't know, but you're here now. Please help save the digital world and the digimon."

"Digimon?"

"Yes, the digimon live here. I'm a digimon."

"You're a digimon?"

"Yes!"

Then, they both heard a rustling sound and three other people emerged from the forest. The only one Akito recognized was Reiko.

"Reiko! What are you doing here?"

"Akito! I don't know what's going on, but these things called digimon keep following us around."

"There are other digimon?"

"Yeah, you have one too?"

Tanemon joined the other three, Koromon, Tokomon, and Minomon. Before Akito could ask about the other kids, they heard someone else coming. Another boy ran from the trees and stopped when he saw everyone else. One of the other three recognized him.

"Naoki."

"Akira, what's going on?"

"I have no idea, but it looks like we all have our own digimon with us."

Akito looked at the group of five digimon and the other four kids. _"What's going on?" _He thought.

The other girl stepped closer. "I don't know anyone here. My name is Sayumi."

"I'm Akito."

"I'm Reiko."

"My name is Akira."

"And I'm Naoki."

Their digimon decided to introduce themselves too.

"I'm Tanemon, Akito's digimon."

"I'm Reiko's digimon, Koromon."

"My name is Tokomon and I'm Akira's partner."

"You can call me Minomon. I'm Sayumi's digimon."

"I'm Motimon, Naoki's digimon partner."

As soon as he finished speaking, the ground below them began to tremble and crack. The five of them and their digimon scrambled out of the way three of them going in one direction and the other two moving in the opposite direction. By the time the earthquake stopped, Akira and Sayumi and their digimon realized that they were trapped on the wrong side and couldn't get back to the others.

"What are we supposed to do, we're stuck here." Sayumi yelled to the others.

"I don't know maybe there's a section where the crevice thins out." Akito suggested.

Akira then heard something deep in their side of the forest.

"I think someone's coming." He warned.

"You two go check it out we'll find a way over there." Naoki said.

Akira, Sayumi, Tokomon, and Minomon turned around and walked deeper into the forest. As they walked the silhouette of another person became visible and they headed towards it. They weren't paying attention to anything else and just when they thought nothing else was going to happen a digimon jumped out at them from behind a large tree. It was Garurumon. Akira and Sayumi yelled out in surprise. Tokomon and Minomon attacked, but, of course, their attacks didn't affect Garurumon at all. Garurumon growled at them and leapt at the two in-training digimon. Not wanting Akira or Sayumi to get hurt, Tokomon and Minomon defended them and attempted another attack. The boy that Akira and Sayumi saw earlier came closer to the fight and was giving Garurumon orders. The first thing that the kids noticed about him was that his eyes were red. They had never seen anyone with red eyes before.

They looked back at the fight and noticed their digimon on the ground, having been hit by Garurumon. Akira and Sayumi ran to Tokomon and Minomon, hoping that they weren't too seriously injured. Garurumon chose that time to attack again. Akira and Sayumi tried to protect their digimon, but before Garurumon's attack could hit them, both of their digimon began glowing in a beam of yellow light.

Akira and Sayumi didn't know what was going on and they backed away. Tokomon digivolved into Patamon and Minomon digivolved into Wormmon. Akira and Sayumi were amazed at what they just saw. Wormmon attacked with his Silk Thread attack and Patamon used Boom Bubble on Garurumon. The attacks had more of an affect on Garurumon, but he was still stronger.

They weren't sure of what else to do against Garurumon and were about to retreat when they heard footsteps coming in their direction. Soon, they could see Akito, Reiko, and Naoki coming to join the fight.

"You made it!" Akira exclaimed.

"Hey, your digimon changed." Akito said.

"Yeah, they digivolved." Sayumi explained.

Tanemon, Koromon, and Motimon all joined the fight, not being able to do much damage to Garurumon. The kids cheered their digimon on. After awhile, Tanemon, Koromon, and Motimon became engulfed in the same yellow light as Tokomon and Minomon had before.

"Hey, what's happening?" Reiko wondered.

"They're digivolving!" Sayumi exclaimed.

Tanemon digivolved into Betamon, Koromon digivolved into SnowAgumon, and Motimon digivolved into Gotsumon. Akito, Reiko, and Naoki stared in amazement at their digimon friends.

"Wow that is so cool!" Naoki exclaimed.

The rookie level digimon all ganged up on Garurumon. They all attacked at once and Garurumon fell backwards. The boy giving him orders moved closer to the fight, but didn't have any expression in his face. After awhile, the boy began to look angry. He started yelling.

"Garurumon get up!" Attack!"

To the digidestined, his voice sounded a little distorted. Garurumon leapt back up and attacked their digimon with his Howling Blaster attack. All five rookies were pushed back, but mostly unharmed. The boy began walking towards the digidestined.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"What do you mean? We just appeared here." Akito replied.

"You have no reason for being here?"

"I'm sure there's a reason. We just haven't figured it out yet." Sayumi suggested.

The boy became angry.

"What about you? Who are you?" Naoki asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Who gave you the right to order us around?" Reiko demanded.

The boy was angered further and looked like he was going to punch one of them. He ran towards Reiko with his fist pulled back. The rest of the digidestined moved to defend her, but as soon as the boy was close enough to hit her, the device that came from the computer, her digivice, started beeping. The boy heard it and began backing away. He turned around and started running. "Garurumon! Let's go!" he called as he ran. Garurumon turned away from the fight and followed.

"What's with all the violence?" Reiko wondered once the boy was out of sight.

"I guess we'll have to look out for him from now on." Akira remarked.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Akito asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just get out of this forest." Sayumi suggested.

"I kind of want to follow that boy to see who he is." Naoki stated.

"But he attacked us." Akito reminded him.

"Let's just figure out a way out of this strange place. I mean we still don't even know where we are." Sayumi said.

"Yeah, let's just go." Akira agreed.

The five of them began walking again, this time looking for the end of the forest.

Once they got out of the forest, all they saw was empty land. However, they heard an explosion come from somewhere up ahead. A cloud of smoke appeared in the distance, rising up to the sky.

"What was that?" Reiko asked.

"We better get over there." Akito said.

They began running towards the smoke and towards a much bigger problem than just an explosion.

-

And that's the end of episode 1, I hope you liked it. I'm trying to write 50 chapters, but if you don't like it I don't want to write 50 chapters that no one will read. Please, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
